


Loyalty Card

by rhapshie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), LOOK NO FURTHER, M/M, we have mobpego but where's the mobiwai at?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Untouchable's new marketing scheme can't be more ironic...





	Loyalty Card

Akira had just finished stacking the last box filled with copper wire when Iwai entered the backroom smelling like cherry, undoubtedly thanks to the lollipop he sucked on a daily basis. Funny how one would expect coffee or cigarette from someone who looked like he could kill you, but instead all they got were fruits and sweets. Maybe the ocassional takeaway coffee.

"Done for the day, kid?" He asked in his gruff voice as he unwrapped a fresh lollipop - orange this time, and popped it in his mouth.

The curly-haired man stared at his handiwork with his hands on his hips, then nodded. "My money?" He extended an arm, coaxing laughter from Iwai who promptly dumped some notes on Akira's hand. The slim male counted it before he curled his lips. "Hey, where's my tips for a job well done?"

"You're so damn demandin', y'know?" Iwai chucked a blackberry lollipop as a bonus. That was enough to make Akira grin in satisfaction.

"Hey, Iwai-san," Akira put the sweets into his mouth while Iwai grabbed the shop key off the desk. "You close the shop at ten, right?"

"Yeah. Why's that?" The man replied while moving around in the room just to do one last check. His steel-tipped boots clacked menacingly against the ground, but Akira was used to the sound that he hardly noticed it anymore.

"I saw you were still open yesterday at midnight. A few people walked in and out too?"

That question made Iwai stop in his track. He took a deep breath, sighed, then turned around while scratching his stubbled jaw. That was a look of embarrassment, all right. It made Akira want to find out what kind of mischief his boss had been up to behind his back. "What were you doing that time of the night, anyway... It's nothin' big. Don't think anythin' of it."

"Oh?" His inner Joker suddenly came out as he purred and approached Iwai who recoiled at the sudden intrusion of his personal bubble. "But I'm nosy and I want to know. That wasn't the first time I've walked past this street at midnight, but I've never seen a single soul loitering around before that day. What did you get up to, Iwai-san? I want in too." Ever since the whole shenanigans in the metaverse ended those few years ago, it was difficult to find anything as interesting to indulge in.

"Drop a crumb and you'll sniff it from miles away, hm?" Iwai angled his hat down as to obscure his eyes. Yup, that was definitely a rare blushing Iwai moment. What could he be hiding? It made Akira's catty grin even wider.

"C'mon, Mune... I'm your best part-timer and customer, right?" Akira leaned his head into Iwai's hard chest and began to run his index finger from his rib cage down to his navel in an attempt to shake the stoic man even more. It worked because Iwai immediately clicked his tongue and pushed his employee away.

Akira wasn't expecting Iwai to relent. While he was curious, he knew that nothing he said would be enough to change Iwai's mind if this secret was truly only his to keep. In fact, this was what he loved about his relationship with his boss. He could poke fun at Iwai and get away with it because he knew that Iwai wouldn't take him _too _seriously. Instead, the response he received this time was the exact opposite.

"Ugh... Fine, if you wanna know so badly, then come in tomorrow at 11:30, yeah?" He mumbled while feeling the back of his neck heating up. Thank god for his turtleneck that revealed nothing or he would never hear the end of it. "Now get the fuck out. I need to close up."

Akira stood there, stunned. For the next few seconds, he only stared at Iwai's back as he continued moving around the room to put a few things in the storage boxes. Before long, however, a signature smirk appeared on his thin lips. "Okay then, Mune. I'll make sure I stick around after work tomorrow." With a wink, Akira left the shop with Morgana rolling his eyes inside his friend's bag.

"I think I'll give it a pass." The cat muttered distastefully. It looked like even a few years away from Tokyo didn't fix Akira's knack for getting in trouble. Morgana didn't want a hand in it.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Mona?" Akira laughed while fixing his glasses.

"Don't play coy, Akira. I know you have a crush on him. I don't wanna be there when you finally act on your feelings." The cat said flatly, making Akira laugh. This infatuation was one Morgana thought would pass after being away from Tokyo but looked like it hadn't gotten any better. He knew for a fact that Akira refused to make a move when he was in high school after seeing what a swollen sense of moral Iwai had. No way he would've accepted any advances from the underage. Now though? Fair game. There was no telling when Akira would bend over and Morgana would rather not be there when it happened.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you _all _the juicy details so you won't miss out." Akira sighed dramatically while rubbing Morgana's head à la button smash, making the cat scream out in protest.

.

The day after, it was business as usual. Akira cleaned the display, restocked items and arrange everything while Iwai served the customers. He was grumpy just like every other day but there was a hint of light-heartedness today. How very peculiar. Could it be because of whatever was going to happen tonight? As if he couldn't be any more curious.

"'Sup." Iwai tipped his hat when a regular customer walked in. He was a middle-aged office worker. Fit, trimmed black hair and glasses. His name was Yamato if Akira's memory served him right. A pretty forgettable guy, honestly.

"Afternoon, Mune. Got some pepper spray?" He approached the counter with his wallet already in his hands. "Thanks for that. We on for tonight?" Now _that _made Akira perk up. He stopped sweeping the floor and instead watched the interaction between the two. Inconspicuously, of course.

"Yeah, usual time. Might have a guest taggin' along." Iwai angled his head towards Akira who waved.

"A newbie, huh? You're in for a treat, I can tell you that. You won't believe how - "

"Ahem!" Iwai cleared his throat, making Yamato snap his mouth shut and bowed at Iwai apologetically. "Anyway, here's your pepper spray. See you later." Slightly annoyed, he grunted.

"Ha, sorry, Mune." The man laughed sheepishly as he grabbed his purchase then left the shop.

"What're you lookin' at? Keep cleaning, brat." Iwai glared at Akira who just chuckled and continued sweeping the floor. The eyes that would've put him on edge all those years ago now were not at all intimidating. In fact, Akira had mastered the art of Iwai's glares and their meaning. This one had a slight curl on his lips which meant that he was mildly frustrated than anything else.

"You're hiding something big from me, aren't you, Mune?" The teen hummed while soft rock music played in the background. "But I guess I'll see it for myself later, your dirty little secret."

"God help me." Iwai buried his face in his hands.

Everything about this was so comical that Akira began to wonder if it was just something trivial, like... a late-night cooking class or something? Maybe knitting or such? What else could warrant such a reaction, he wondered. So, he patiently worked throughout the evening until the time for closing was upon them. Akira diligently helped Iwai with shutting the blinds, covering the display cabinets and everything in-between.

Iwai was the same as usual. Stoic with a stick up his ass. Without Morgana to gossip with, Akira could only stand there and wait as Iwai finished the last of his preparation and made his way towards the back room.

"You're still here." He muttered quietly.

"Of course I am. I can't wait to see what's in store." With his legs crossed, Akira made himself comfortable on the worn leather couch.

Time ticked on but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Akira was tired fiddling on his phone while constantly eyeing Iwai who was just sitting on his desk doing some model painting. Five more minutes, he thought, as he wandered towards the bathroom to wash his face. That was when he heard a door being opened and a few footsteps come flooding in. Was it finally showtime? Akira grinned, then he washed his hands one last time, not forgetting to make sure the soap cleaned his under nails. The young adult patted his shirt as to straighten it before unlocking the door and pushing it open.

His jaw hit the floor when he saw that the couch he was just sitting on was now occupied by a middle-aged man older than Iwai. He was chunky and he had Iwai sitting on his lap while his nipples were being toyed with under his black turtleneck. There were three other men in the room. They were talking among themselves as they took off their coats and put them on top of a crate.

"Hey, it's the part-timer. Here to help out or help yourself?" One of them, another regular, Akira recognised, waved.

"Hn..." Iwai moaned when his hardened buds were roughly pinched and tugged on. His cock began to swell under his jeans, especially when two fingers were thrust inside his mouth.

"What's - " Akira stammered in confusion. Oh, don't mistake him. This view was damn _hot _but what the hell was going on?

With glazed eyes, Iwai let his mouth to be forced open by the fingers. Then, he closed his eyes when a cock was shoved inside.

"Oh, you don't know?" The customer from earlier, Yamato, laughed while he unbuckled his belt. "It's just Mune being a smart businessman. Every time you spend, you get your loyalty card stamped and when it's filled, you get a chance to fuck him."

Akira couldn't get any more baffled at this. He couldn't deny that the loyalty card scheme was smart, but to offer _this_? Well, it was just ingenious, honestly. Why didn't he hear of this sooner? No wonder business had been booming lately. Akira didn't remember so many people coming and going when he worked there a few years ago.

He made himself comfortable by leaning against the wall and watched while those men manhandled his boss. Damn, Akira had always had a vague idea what kind of body Iwai hid under those loose clothing but to see it now was a whole another story. With the dark grey coat abandoned, Akira could clearly see how lewd a turtleneck could be. Iwai's hard chest, more specifically his squeezed nipples were clearly printed as the man writhed with a cock in his mouth.

"This really gets you off, Mune? Being watched by your part-timer." Akira couldn't hear anything save for the grunt. But he really wasn't looking for an answer, Iwai looked gorgeous like this that it made Akira's mouth water. He was always so dominant, stoic and in control, so seeing him being reduced to a cock-hungry slut like this was a treat, to say the least. Gone was the commanding aura he fashioned during the day. Iwai's face was flushed and Akira could see Iwai's customer's huge cock hitting the back of his throat. God, Iwai was gorgeous. He originally couldn't wait to have the rugged shop owner inside of him, but now he wanted the exact opposite. He wanted to keep seeing pleasure painted in Iwai's face like this.

He should've guessed, really. Iwai seemed to love it when he was brutally honest, borderline degrading him. Well, now he knew.

"Soft as usual, Mune." The man who had been playing with Iwai's nipples bit on the man's earlobe, making him flinch. From that angle, the curly-haired man could see how Iwai started to grind his hips against his customer's clothed cock. "Seriously, you can make a living doing this... A porn star with your kinda body?"

"Yeah, just close up shop and be a full-time prostitute instead. You'll sell real well," Another man laughed just in time for two others to come through the door. Akira's pants were already damn tight seeing this foreplay. How would he be able to watch the entire show? The time was only 10:30. The night was still long. "Hm?" The customer pulled his cock out of Iwai's mouth and tilted the shopkeeper's face up with a finger.

Iwai said nothing but scowl. However, he did lean forward to nuzzle the wet dick with his cheek.

"Playing it cool? Just admit you'd love to live that kind of life. Imagine the amount of cocks you'll be able to suck daily." He teasingly put the tip of his member against Iwai's lips only to move it out of reach again. Then all of a sudden, he pushed deep into the hot cavern and began to quickly rock his hips. Iwai's hands became busy too soon with more of those throbbing members being thrust towards him. What he lacked in customer service, he made up with his eagerness to please. So enthusiastic he was as he greedily engorged himself on the cocks.

"Wanna try too, Kurusu?" One of the men who just walked in nudged him on the shoulder and winked.

"Mm..." Eyes still transfixed at the stunning sight, Akira hummed. "Maybe next time. I'd like to observe for now." He walked towards Iwai to closely see how masterfully he handled all those manhood. This certainly wasn't the first time. "Who could've thought that my ex-yakuza boss, feared by many, is actually this dirty?"

"You hear him, Mune," Someone laughed. "Or maybe you did this too back in the Yakuza? A service boy. Fitting." The image was damn tantalising and it looked like Iwai was just as aroused because Akira could see wetness spreading in the man's jeans. Damn. Coming untouched like that?

Akira couldn't hold back a whistle when he saw how Iwai was now painted in white. That black turtleneck and hat would need a good washing after this. Well, apparently off with them now. After feeding and smearing him with cum, everyone was intent on undressing him. The impatience was warranted because Iwai's body was something to marvel at. Starting with the broad chest, defined abs and the happy trail leading to underwear sticky with cum. Then, of course, the tattoo. His boss really was an appetiser, main course and dessert all in one.

"Are you sure you don't want a go?"

Seeing how debauched Iwai was, Akira's resolve withered. He took off his black hoodie, set it neatly on the couch and gently pushed Iwai so his head was laying on the armrest.

"Yeah, I think I'll have a taste. Where can I get this loyalty card, Mune?" 


End file.
